One Less Lonley Prince
by IwasBornByTheRiver
Summary: A Vegeta and Bulma get together story.


BulmaxVegeta

Bulma pushed her head farther into the pillow as the tears rapidly continued to pour down her face. Her heart ached poorly, she felt as though another part of her was missing. Her life was over, she thought. Her and her long-term, on again off again boyfriend Yamcha had just broken up. Although by tomorrow she assured herself that he would be running back to her, she felt as though she has had enough. He cheated on her countless of times and then she forgave him, almost like a cycle.

"I don't need him," she said to herself as she lifted her head from the pillow. And she didn't, truth be told.

"What are you weeping about, woman?" Vegeta demanded as he leaned on her doorway. He had just came back from training and was all tuckered out. A towel was placed on his shoulders and he wore a pair of gym shorts. Sweat glistened his muscular body, he never looked more manly.

"Nothing you'd be concerned with, Vegeta. Not that you care about anything." Bulma spat viciously. She wasn't at all in the mood to deal with Vegeta. The arrogant know-it-all was beyond rude to her. And frankly she had enough of that too.

Vegeta glared coldly at Bulma, he had a good training day and was feeling a bit out of character. He decided to go see what was wrong with the woman, but she decides to be a bitch, he thought.

"Fine then!" Vegeta said bit loud, causing Bulma to jump."I guess I wont ask what's wrong with you ever again, since you're such a bitch!"

Bulma whipped her head around and jumped out of bed, "Dont call me a bitch, arrogant dick!" she hissed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Spoiled baka!"

"Fuck you! You're never any help!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. First Yamcha, now this. She has had more than enough needed. She was going to show Vegeta that this was her house, he couldn't boss her around at his leisure.

"Woman, don't expect a prince to help you, a sad, weakling!" He spat right back at her. He was royalty and expected to be treated as such. He was far more powerful then her concerning strength, why couldn't she realize that he could crush her with the slap of his hand?

"I have a name, asshole! It's Bulma, its nice to call me by that!"

"I call you what you are!" Vegeta said, "Stupid bitch!"

"I'm not stupid, neither am I a bitch!" She wipped the tears off her face.

"Stupid enough to go back to the idiot human no matter how many times he has brought you to tears!"

Bulma was about to retort when Vegeta's words settled in her head. Bulma was always the dominate arguer when it came down to it, so she never had the truth about Yamcha thrown to her face so rudely. Bulma's face twisted as tears began to flow rapidly. It took an alien murderer to see how foolish she was for going back to Yamcha.

"You're right, I am stupid. " Bulma said quietly. She sniffed and tried to contain the tears from spilling even more. But it was hard. Her throat became sore.

Vegeta was surprised yet pleased at the woman's confession. He never thought she'd admit that he was right, and it made him feel more superior then he had already been over her. Bulma climed into bed and layed her head down on her pillow with was damp with tears.

"I know I am. Now, woman I am hungry." he said. Bulma shook her head and sniffed.

"I'll be down in a minute to make lunch." she said with a raspy voice. Vegeta nodded and walked it the room.

Bulma huffed and eased her way up. She had to keep her mind off Yamcha and think positively. At least now she was free. She didn't have to worry about calling anyone to check up on anyone, getting stressed about what to wear on dates, and she had more me time. Bulma sighed a bit happily as she walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Her mind clouded with positive thoughts instead of negative ones.

She hummed a tune as she pulled out ingredients for cookies; her favorite snack. She knew Vegeta didn't quite like sugary sweets so she would make him boat load sandwiches when she was done.

It was about a good thirty minutes before the sayain came trudging down the stairs. He gasped when he saw the kitchen; flour, eggs, butter and other ingredients was everywhere. The woman was only happily stirring with headphones on her. Despite being covered in ingredients, she was smiling.

"What happened here?" Vegeta shouted. Bulma jumped nearly three feet in the air when she heard his voice.

"I'm making cookies. I know you don't like sweets, so I'm making you sandwhiches later." she briefly explained, pulling the headphones to her neck. Vegeta wasn't having it. His food came first. No matter the cost.

"Later? I demand you to make it now!" he shouted.

"No." she said. "Now go away, you stupid monkey."

Vegeta's eyes widened. She sounded like Frieza; the man he hated so much. The man that made his life a living hell. Vegeta's eyes turned even colder and deadlier then they've been before. He had the sudden urge to strangle Bulma until she was nothing but a crumbled up piece of paper. How dare she say those words to him? He'll make her pay, he thought.

"Stop staring at me." she said. She turned and looked at him, deep into his eyes. There she saw he was hurt and betrayed. But she didn't know why. Was it because she called him a stupid monkey? But what was wrong with that? He called her a bitch earlier! She thought.

"Woman. I want to kill you." he spoke deadly. Bulma blinlked and she knew he was serious. What she said must have got to him. But she's wanted to know how.

Bulma decided to make the mood playful. She grabbed a handful of flour, and threw it on Vegeta. She chuckled when she saw his face. He looked so pissed, but somehow Bulma didn't care. Vegeta huffed out a puff of flour and Bulma doubled over in laughter.

"Stop laughing!" he demanded.

"I can't!" she wheezed, clenching her stomach tightly. The angry sayain picked up a bottle of Pepsi, shook it, and squirted it all over the woman. She gasped then immediately tried to deflet the sprays with her hand. Her eyes were closed as she giggled uncontrollably. Vegeta couldn't help the shy smile that eases on his lips.

"Vegeta, stop!" she giggled. "I'm getting all wet and sticky! "

"I don't care!" but soon the spraying came to a stop as the bottle was now empty. Vegeta lookews over the Bulma, she was soaking wet and her shirt clung to her dearly, showing off her bright blue bra.

"Perve!" She said, grabbing an egg. Vegeta glared at her warningly.

"Of I were you, I'd put that down. You don't know what you're getting into!"

Bulma smirked and grabbed two eggs. "Bring it on, Prince."

N


End file.
